Escorpião
by BarbaraCB
Summary: O que George pensa sobre Lilly, na verdade. Fic baseada nos episodios da segunda temporada "Mindhunters" e "The Woods".
1. Escorpião

**s§s Escorpião s§s**

_Orion:_

_Filho de Poseidon, um dos maiores caçadores que já pisou nas florestas._

_Artémis:_

_Filha de Zeus, regida pela Lua e a melhor caçadora que já pisou nas florestas._

_**s§s**_

Quando aqueles dois entraram na sala dos arquivos, soube que descobririam. Invadiram meu espaço, aqueles dois; Menudo e Barbie da Homicidios...

Na verdade, desde que atirei na infeliz da minha mãe, eu soube, mas já estava começando a se tornar um palpite, pois se àquela altura, ainda não tinham feito a conexão entre todas aquelas mulheres e eu, duvidava que seria feita algum dia.

Isso até ela cruzar o portal e mostrar do que era capaz.

As pessoas sempre fazem de uma caçada uma tempestade num copo d'água – porque não é certo, porque é cruel, bla, bla, bla, mas encarando a coisa como ela é, não é grande coisa. Divertido, sim, mas nada complexo – da pesquisa ao planejamento, da captura a pratica.

Era um aprendizado para elas, precisavam ver, sentir.

Ver como todas se degradam no final, oferecendo seus corpos em troca de suas vidas. Até mesmo a suposta criança, Tina. Tinham que aprender que lutar é inútil no fim das contas. Podiam ser sobreviventes, ter escapado de um ataque, mas eu asseguraria que encarassem a verdade.

Porque eu tinha suas vidas.

Na floresta. Onde eu sou Deus.

Orgulho-me de ter conseguido, com exceção de Atalanta, a maldita princesinha corredora; a viciada até hoje não deve ter idéia da sorte que teve... Mas, fora ela, eu estava invicto. Varias vezes andei tranqüilamente por aquela floresta enquanto corriam inutilmente. Ver como tropeçavam no escuro, a forma como tentavam correr, seus olhos voltando-se para mim com brilho aterrorizado me excitava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Incrível como hoje em dia tudo gira em torno do sexo.

Uma das jogadas do Valens foi julgar-me incapaz. Mas é aquela coisa – incapaz não sou; minha satisfação apenas vem de outras fontes... E claro, ver o ódio pulsar em sua respiração quando mencionei sua Elisa foi mais do que satisfatório – caçador ou não, homem nenhum gosta de ter suas capacidades questionadas.

Assim como quando questionei a racionalidade do detetive das orelhas engraçadas e voz de ogro. O caso Chimayo era seu calcanhar de Aquiles, além de sua incompetência; fico admirado em como esse departamento decaiu em alguns aspectos, nos últimos anos.

Um dos melhores foi com certeza o Jeffries.

Nenhum ataquezinho de raiva, uma cara feia, nada! Só um olhar extremamente seco que dizia toda a raiva que sentia por mim, ao citar sua imaculada esposa atropelada – uma das melhores coisas que há, dizer o que se quer sem ser atingido de volta...

Mas ainda queria uma compensação.

Queria a lourinha. A única mulher da Homicídios com um segredinho embaixo de seu tapete, era tudo o que eu desejava.

De verdade.

Provocá-la. Deixá-la sem a reação que sempre ostentou tão seguramente.

Como sabia que os assassinatos seriam ligados a mim cedo ou tarde quando reabriram os casos, fui forçado a estudar os detetives. Apenas alguns nomes no sistema, nas guias dos arquivos e voilá!, perfis completos e os casos resolvidos – ou não, no caso do Vera – por cada um deles.

E foi exatamente isso o que me animou.

"_Lilly Rush._

_Dez anos. Entrada no Hospital Público de Kensigton às três da manhã do dia seis de setembro de 1979. _

_Maxilar fraturado._

_Cinco dentes partidos._

_Múltiplas lacerações e hematomas na face e nos braços."_

Nem Shakespeare poderia ser mais comovente.

A imagem que eu tinha dela começara a melhorar ao demonstrar que tinha mais cérebro do que todos ali juntos, mas depois daquele abençoado arquivo, minha atenção voltou-se completamente para ela.

Morava sozinha, tinha duas gatas – inúteis gatas! -, e se não estava na Homicídios fazendo serão, estava enfurnada em casa olhando fotos de gente morta, aquela mórbida. Seu rolo com o promotor "Bond, James Bond" não dera certo, assim como todos os outros.

Vidinha parada, a dela.

O que atiçou meu interesse foi o fato de, assim como todas as outras, ter lutado contra seu agressor. E ainda mais por ser a mais nova de todas a sobreviver. E eu queria ensiná-la também. Deveria. Mais do que todas as outras.

Porque suas razões para viver eram diferentes.

Ao contrário das outras caças, a pequena Lilly vivia somente para si mesma e para ninguém mais. E porque sua razão de viver é também a caça.

E, sentado naquela sala, livre para ir e ficando pelo puro divertimento que aquela situação toda proporcionava, pedi por ela.

E ela assim o fez.

Encostada no espelho negro, ela me encarava. Começou a fazer comigo o que fazia a todos que entravam naquela sala e sentavam naquela cadeira. Mas começou logo com um truque reciclado. Usara a mesma tática do Valens.

Sempre o Deus Sexo...

O que me daria prazer não seria tocar-me ao observá-la do escuro, enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho, como ela mesma sugeriu.

Não.

Minhas fantasias vão além disso. Bem além.

Penso em que cor seu corpo frágil teria, seminu, correndo pela floresta ao ter a Lua batendo em seu dorso, correndo como uma corça de pêlo branco, das mais raras e velozes. Tento escutar como seriam seus pés descalços e feridos tocando as folhas secas no chão, apressadas e fugidias.

Artémis fugindo de Orion.

A Branca Caçadora sendo caçada pelo Grande Caçador. Morreria para ver, apenas por um segundo, seu olhar destituído de toda aquela soberba e altivez; queria vê-lo cheio de lágrimas amargas suplicantes, pedindo por sua vida.

Porque é o que todas elas fazem no final, imploram. Será que a pequena Lilly venderia a si mesma, como todas fizeram antes dela? Difícil até para mim, imaginar tal cena, mas como a porcentagem era de cem por cento, era provável que sim...

Mas enfim, Lilly estava apenas aquecendo. E eu já estava preparado – e com sorte de ver por uma fração de segundos uma amostra daquilo que tanto queria ver.

Uma breve menção ao seu segredinho foi o bastante para ela cair de seu pedestal instantaneamente. Imagino seus colegas encarando uns aos outros na sala de observação, confusos, pois a pequena Lilly nunca conta nada para ninguém, nem para si mesma. A sombra do temor circulava em seu olhar cinzento.

- Você ainda sonha com aquilo, Lilly?

- Não, eu não sonho.

"Não, eu não sonho".

Péssima mentirosa, ela. E a mais previsível, pois qualquer coisa pessoal dela que fosse mencionada, ela perderia sua jogada e faria de tudo para parecer invisível nesse aspecto.

Mas sua previsibilidade durou pouco. A pequena Lilly tinha um truque. Um já utilizado, é verdade.

Um que fora reciclado. De mim.

Ela também fez suas pesquisas nos arquivos certos. Observei-a enquanto abria a minha pasta, o ar de "toda-poderosa" retornando à sua face.

E depois de rir de minha incompetencia, ela se levantou de seu lugar, oposto ao meu, e andou até mim em movimentos sutis e passos leves, tendo o assassinato de minha amada mãezinha como assunto. Ela sempre soube que eu tinha matado a megera, minha idade na época não sendo um empecilho para sua fria lógica criminal.

Sentou-se na mesa – essa sua mania...-, perto de mim. Bem perto. Estudando-me com suas íris cinzentas pinceladas de amarelo. Logo senti essência de baunilha desprendendo de sua pele.

Doce.

Irônico.

Um lírio com o perfume de uma orquídea.

- O que ela poderia ter feito com você...?

Seria reconhecimento naquele tom? Sua voz era baixa e mansa. Percebi que fazia comigo aquilo em que era especialista – a caça.

Caçava a mim. E a verdade.

- Sonha com isso, George?

Tocou-me de leve no ombro.

Esquivei. Não pude suportar. Odiei sua audácia e gostei da sensação de sua palma fria. Ela ainda me olhava, mas não devolvi seu olhar.

- Não me surpreende que você seja um homenzinho tão medíocre...

E deu sua cartada de mestre levantando-se e afastando-se em passos ligeiros em direção à porta. Podia lidar com a sua tiração de sarro, mas não pude fazer o mesmo quando ela simplesmente me dispensou.

Aquilo era intolerável.

_Eu_ dito as regras do jogo. Quando começa, quando acaba. Não ela.

- _Não se atreva a me dar as costas!_

Olhei sua figura parada junto à porta. Não desistia. Tentava a todo custo colocar-me naquela floresta incriminadora, mas não lhe dei esse gostinho.

Naquele momento sim, o jogo acabara. Eu disse que assim seria e assim foi. A pequena Lilly começava a perder a paciência e começou a me enfrentar, de Caçadora para Caçador.

Mas acabara - conseguia até imaginar a cara do Valens por trás do espelho, puto da vida por eu estar saindo assim, tranqüilamente...

Passei por ela, gravando cada marca desapontada e raivosa em seu rosto, entrando por um momento em sua atmosfera sutilmente perfumada.

Da porta já aberta, voltei-me para ela com Orion já em minha expressão.

- Deveríamos caçar, eu e você. Juntos.

E ela, com o cinzento desafiador e petulante de Artémis, retrucou.

- Talvez iremos.

E fui embora.

Foi desolador para ela. Eu sei o quão frustrante é perder uma presa assim, por entre os dedos; não precisava olhar para trás para constatar isso.

Mas enfim.

Ela dissera que íamos caçar e é isso o que faremos. Ligar para o inspetor imobiliário ir checar a velha casa onde cresci deve bastar para acender o estopim para que toda a diversão aconteça.

Ouviria de seus lábios finos como ela correu, sem arquivos empoeirados ou palavras friamente escritas. Somente os detalhes.

Orion e Artémis unir-se-iam novamente, apontando seus arcos um para o outro.

Na floresta.

**s§s**

_Orion e Artémis:_

_Conta uma vertente da lenda que Orion atacou Artémis, e esta, a fim de castigá-lo, enviou-lhe um gigantesco escorpião que o picou no calcanhar, matando-o._

_**Por BarbaraCB**_

N/A:** Fanfiction baseada nos episódios da segunda temporada de Cold Case, o nono "Mindhunters" e o Season Finale "The Woods", na minha opinião, os episódios mais alucinantes e fodas EVER; foi o "The Woods", inclusive, que consolidou a minha paixão pelo seriado que antes só assistia esporadicamente, e foi quando pensei pela primeira vez, "A Lil é PHODA ._."**

**Quem me conhece, vai até achar isso aqui meio repetitivo devido ao meu vicio-master em Artémis/Lua/Mitologia, mas quando o Jeffries, na loja de armas, disse que o George ficou olhando o desenho da Constelação de Orion, eu quase tive um surto. **

**Se George se identificava como Orion, o "Grande Caçador", ele talvez enxergasse a Lilly como sendo Ártemis, "Deusa da Caça" que também se transforma em animais. A corça(/veado/cervo) e o urso são os animais favoritos dela.**

**Também quis explorar aqui o lance do George com a Lil; **_**"Porque depois que conheci você, até mesmo Atalanta**_** (mitologia de novo...)**_** perdeu seu charme..."by George**_**, ou a forma como ele a olhava ao ser interrogado e ao conversar com ela no sótão. Ele era claramente obcecado pela Lilly, porque ela se encaixa no padrão dele e, na minha opinião, também por outras razões. Apenas sugeri levemente o lance sexual, porque, afinal de contas, ele é um psicopata e não pensa como nós, pessoas normais xD. Mas ta lá ainda assim, ele descrevendo como ela anda, como ela o olha e o cheiro dela. Tive a idéia para o perfume por duas razões – a cena em que ela senta na mesa, perto dele, e a cena em que ele vai em direção à porta. Reparem, ele passa BEM perto dela, como se quisesse sentir o cheiro mesmo. E escolhi baunilha por ser proveniente de uma flor (**_**Lilly = lírio**_**) e porque a baunilha tem cheiro doce, e é comestível. **

**Ok, digna de Freud, isso. Aquele velho tarado...**

**Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui embaixo!**

**Criticas, boas ou **_**construtivas**_** serão muito bem vindas! ^_^**


	2. In the Woods

**s§s****In The Woods****s§s  
Um conto/ poesia/ Fanfiction de Cold Case**

Por BarbaraCB

**Lilly Rush, George Marks e a loucura respectiva a cada um pertencem a Meredith Stiehm.**

**Artémis, Orion e seus respectivos arcos pertecem a todas as florestas do mundo**

**s§s**

"_O que me daria prazer não seria tocar-me ao observá-la do escuro, enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho, como ela mesma sugeriu._

_Não._

_Minhas fantasias vão além disso. Bem além._

_Penso em que cor seu corpo frágil teria, seminu, correndo pela floresta ao ter a Lua batendo em seu dorso, correndo como uma corça de pêlo branco, das mais raras e velozes. Tento escutar como seriam seus pés descalços e feridos tocando as folhas secas no chão, apressadas e fugidias._

_Artémis fugindo de Orion._

_A Branca Caçadora sendo caçada pelo Grande Caçador. Morreria para ver, apenas por um segundo, seu olhar destituído de toda aquela soberba e altivez; queria vê-lo cheio de lágrimas amargas suplicantes,_

_pedindo por sua vida."_

**(Trecho da Fanfiction **_**"Escorpião",**_** por BarbaraCB)**

**s§s**

Ah, Caçadora-mestra… sei que me espreitas. Sei que me persegues e me vigia. Observas com o cinzento característico de tuas íris; passas perto de mim como se não existisse, sentas ao meu lado sem que eu a veja.

Nessa proximidade tão distante então, a suavidade doce e hipnotizante da tua essência manifesta-se em anéis enevoados em minha consciência.

Não me deixando raciocinar.

Não me deixando pensar.

Não me deixando sentir nada além da sensação imaginária da baunilha de tua pele em meu corpo calejado de experiente Caçador...

A floresta escura em minhas fantasias é iluminada pela Lua que te rege e pelo teu corpo que me guia, entrando e saindo de meu campo de visão a cada árvore que deixamos para trás. As horas não mais correm e tuas finas pernas de corça não se cansam jamais. Teus pés feridos - teus cascos de prata – ecoam em meio às folhas secas e à terra que levantas quando passas.

Minha flecha aponta para o teu coração afogueado durante toda a caçada, mas o arco permanece retesado, sem a coragem necessária para lançá-la.

Não ainda...

E à sombra desse pensamento e da vontade que me impelia até você, acelerei meu passo titã e atirei-me sobre o teu corpo.

Apertando-o ao meu. Acariciando-o enquanto os anéis brancos de baunilha dominavam-me, selvagens e puros. Sob o peso da fúria de meus pensamentos, você lutou e chorou com as lágrimas da Lua. Olhava-me com tuas íris cinzentas pinceladas de amarelo que emanavam toda a dor que sentias – a invasão que sofrias. Gritavas de dor sob o êxtase mais poderoso de minha existência. Mais poderoso do que todas as minhas caçadas unidas.

Invadi a mente da Rainha dos Caçadores, sorvendo vagarosamente cada gota daquele prazer vingativo e covarde. Teus lábios finos que nunca falavam agora gritavam para mim e somente para mim, deixando escapar aquilo que nem teu Guerreiro Pintado mais fiel jamais escutou, minha mente roçando a tua.

E em meio à concretização de meu desejo mais cobiçado, você, Habilidosa Caçadora, golpeou-me com a verdade e livrou-se de meus braços. Teu corpo agora exposto desviou de meu abraço e tuas mãos alcançaram teu arco de prata rapidamente.

Apontamos então nossas flechas para o coração que palpitava à nossa frente, no mesmo momento parado no tempo.

Eu não atirei. Você também não. Ao invés disso, você simplesmente olhou-me com olhos carregados de fúria e mágoa...

Formado então em tua mente sedenta por justiça, por vingança, ou por nenhum dos dois, um vermelho Escorpião brotou do gelo de tuas íris. E eu, hipnotizado por teus anéis de baunilha que circulavam em minha consciência e paralisado pelo teu corpo voltado inteiramente para mim, nada fiz ao sentir o ferrão dolorido daquela fera em minha carne.

O veneno correu em mim, derrubando-me, dilacerando-me pela dor.

E caído na terra daquela floresta, vi um pedaço do céu estrelado por entre as folhas e também a Lua que iluminou a invasão que fiz à Deusa da Caça. Vi também tuas íris cinzentas e amarelas me encararem em choque pelo que havia feito. E além de teus sentimentos, finalmente percebi por quê era regido por e impelido até você.

Além do prazer imensurável que buscava em tua mente, buscava também o fim de minha existência. Queria aquele doce veneno em cremosos anéis enevoando e circulando em minha consciência e o amargo entorpecente injetado em meu peito pelas íris mais vingativas e inocentes que já havia visto em toda a minha existência titã.

E foi assim que Orion, um dos maiores Caçadores que já pisou nas florestas, sucumbiu. Sob as vistas prateadas de Ártemis que me velavam.

E aquelas que me mataram.

_Por BarbaraCB_

* * *

**N/A: Conto baseado na minha fic de Cold Case, "Escorpião", citada no começo desta. **

**Lá, sob o ponto de vista do George, eu dizia que ele fantasiava sobre a Lilly, sobre como gostaria de subjugá-la e destruir sua dignidade. Meio que estou dizendo aqui quais são as fantasias dele e como ele as realizou, além de compará-la à lenda de Artémis e Orion, que diz que este a atacou e ela o matou por isso.**

**Perceba que a parte onde George-Orion ataca Lilly-Artémis foi onde eu deixei a coisa bem ambígua. Por mais que pareça, não é um estupro – não o convencional, eu digo. **

**Para o George, invadir a mente da Lilly e dominá-la seria o equivalente a isso; forçá-la a falar o que ela mais escondia e ouvir cada palavra é como sexo para ele. E foi exatamente o que ele fez no episodio "The Woods" - muito que quando ele conseguiu finalmente arrancar o que queria escutar da Lilly, ele ficou olhando-a com uma cara de "acabo de sentir o maior prazer do mundo" o_ô.**

**O "Guerreiro Pintado mais fiel" da Artémis/ Lilly é o Scotty – porque é ele quem cuida dela e pelo significado do nome dele ser exatamente esse.**

"_**Anéis de baunilha",**_** porque em "Escorpião", o perfume da Lilly era essência de baunilha. **

**Enfim, mais um texto digno de Frued – o velho tarado.**


End file.
